In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of computers (e.g., portable computers) by various individuals. For example, delivery workers sometimes use computers to provide data regarding their performance of delivery tasks. As another example, medical workers sometimes use portable computers to provide data regarding their performance of patient care tasks.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that, for example, facilitate the use of computers by workers and/or other individuals.